


You snooze, you win

by doitsuki



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Back Pain, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Magic, Massage, Master/Apprentice, Oneshot, drawling stream of thought style writing, heeheeeeheee, sleepy Khadgar, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsuki/pseuds/doitsuki
Summary: Khadgar sometimes forgets to look after himself. Luckily, Medivh is watching out for him! :D





	

It was a calm afternoon in Karazhan when Medivh found himself _bored_ , not a single task coming to mind that he could occupy himself with. The Kirin Tor’s letters were more frustrating than amusing, and he wasn’t particularly tired, either. There was still time for him to do something with the day. So he considered his beloved apprentice, Khadgar, and sought him with a bit of simple divination. When Medivh first reached out to touch Khadgar’s mind with his own, he had expected to find concentration broken or perhaps a spell interrupted. Instead, he found nothing at all, and teleported into the library to see what was wrong. There were plenty of tomes with deadly traps and spells in there that could have knocked his young apprentice unconscious, and Medivh felt a prickling sense of panic at the thought. He pushed further with his mind, urging Khadgar to wake, pacing around the shelves to find him. Medivh pursed his lips together upon sight of Khadgar slumped over a desk in a most uncomfortable position- back and neck bent, head twisted to one side, flat against an open book.

“Young Trust, get up.” Medivh gripped Khadgar by the fluffy bit of medium length hair at the back of his head, and tugged lightly. _‘How long has he been sleeping here?’_

Khadgar’s eyes fluttered open and he made a small, pained sound as excruciating agony shot through his neck. He took a deeper breath, now, and whispered.

“Stop it…”

Medivh moved to put a hand on Khadgar’s chest, standing behind him and slightly to the left. He then lifted Khadgar’s head up and bent to look at his face. That sweet little face was somewhat reddened and very twisted up in an obvious wince. Khadgar recognized Medivh beside him and blinked slowly.

“Master… my neck hurts…”

“Of course it does. You’ve been sleeping here, I _told_ you to rest properly, you…” The ire ebbed from Medivh’s voice as he saw the pitiful look Khadgar was giving him. Undoubtedly his back ached too, and Medivh knew that feel well. It was a horrid combination. He did not want Khadgar to suffer for anything at all, not even lessons, and so he sighed. “Up you get. Come on.”

“Nheeeehhhh…” Khadgar whined as Medivh slid a hand behind his back and held him under the arms, lifting him into the air by feat of sheer physical strength alone. Limp and uncooperative, Khadgar was quite solid. Medivh half dragged him out of the chair and made him stand, Khadgar’s back to Medivh’s chest with no slumped shoulders allowed. Khadgar breathed in and out in minute gasps. His back, stomach and chest felt tight and a dull, insistent pain spread from there up into his neck and head. He wasn’t even sure if he had muscles in the places that hurt, so numerous were they. Just as his head bobbed forth (for he was barely awake and wished for blissful darkness to take him), Medivh placed a hand under his chin. The Guardian’s voice was gentle as he spoke into his apprentice’s ear, so quiet that Khadgar had to pay attention lest he miss what was said.

“You’re stiff all over, Young Trust. Just relax. I will look after you.”

Khadgar’s deep brown eyes opened just a little wider, and he tried to look at his Master but with his head back against Medivh’s right shoulder and a feathered hood in the way, he couldn’t see much. He closed his eyes and tried not to lean back, he really did, but when two hands lifted the hem of his dark blue tunic and ghosted along his skin, he felt boneless. Medivh’s robust, strong body supported him as wide hands rubbed soothing circles into his chest. The undeniable sensuality of Medivh’s touch brought curious thoughts to Khadgar’s mind – he had not felt hands other than his own upon his skin in so long, and it was known that this sort of thing was… well, whatever it lead to, Khadgar would find out, and he trusted that his Master would not hurt him. Medivh’s thumbs, facing outwards at present, traced a smooth, firm path over Khadgar’s nipples and Khadgar gasped, a slight voice added to his breath.

“Shhhh…” Medivh crooned to him like a songbird warming up. “There’s a good boy. Does that hurt?”

“N..no…” Khadgar shook his head as best he could, and Medivh moved lower, caressing his sides, undoing the knots in his stomach with a steady, kneading motion. Medivh did not say much, his breathing even and calm as his fingers sought points to please. His fingertips dipped beneath the waist of Khadgar’s breeches and his thumbs pushed the fabric down, so it rested at Khadgar’s hips and gave Medivh a little more room to work with. Those breeches were a bit tight, though, and formed quite nicely around Khadgar’s round buttocks. Medivh had said buttocks pressed against his crotch at present but felt no need to move, as he was comfortable with Khadgar leaning against him thus. Up his hands went and massaged all the stress from Khadgar’s abdominal muscles, despite not being able to feel most of them. Khadgar was delightfully soft, and sensitive, too as Medivh discovered within seconds of touching him.

“Now… turn around.” Medivh whispered, stroking in a sideways motion to encourage Khadgar to obey. “Put your head here.” He gestured to his left shoulder, but Khadgar wasn’t looking, his eyes for his Master’s face only. Medivh only smiled at him, a kind smile that creased the corners of his eyes and disrupted his perfectly neat beard. “Come along.” There was no hesitation from Khadgar who wrapped his arms around Medivh’s waist and embraced him, taking the requested position as Medivh touched his lower back. Now, gentle fingers pressed firmly and Medivh was muttering incantations to infuse Khadgar with soothing energy. Khadgar felt his mana surge with every poke and nudge. Medivh’s supreme knowledge of human anatomy allowed him to unwork the knots in Khadgar’s back from the bottom up, while his magical strength aided the process. Frayed nerves were calmed and revitalized, while stiff muscles were carefully massaged to release tension. Khadgar was barely paying attention to the spells Medivh uttered, as they sounded like a mess of consonants in a language he did not understand. The insistent attention from his Master however had a unique effect on him that he was sure Medivh would feel soon. He arched his back a little, pressing his chest closer and tilting his hips back. Medivh suddenly dropped one hand and squeezed Khadgar’s ass, pushing it so that he had an entire body flush against him once more.

“Stay still.” The incantations resumed.

“Oohh…” Khadgar’s cheeks reddened and his eyelids lifted, gaze turning up to focus on nothing at all. “Master…” Vague embarrassment registered as he realized how utterly wanton he sounded, moaning softly into the air. Medivh didn’t seem to mind, and put his face into Khadgar’s neck, lips brushing past warm skin as he spoke. Khadgar had no idea what kind of healing spells these were, that required such close contact… but, well, he wasn’t about to complain. Medivh kissed him just by the side of his neck and continued. His voice was having a curious effect on Khadgar, one that he was completely oblivious to. The sorcerous whispers caused tingles of energy to run through Khadgar’s body, from his neck down his spine and to the end of every nerve he had. By now, his tunic was lifted enough for Medivh’s hands to get around his shoulders and neck, but Khadgar did not feel vulnerable or bare. He was safe in his Master’s grasp and was ready to fall asleep with those mesmerising touches easing stress he was barely aware of. It was all too soon that Medivh withdrew and Khadgar went after him, shifting forwards with his arms still around his Master’s waist.

“Oh?” Medivh tilted his head to the side, just like a curious bird. “Is there something else?”

“I…” Khadgar moved one hand to take the one Medivh had brought up to his chest, and directed it downwards. “I’m stiff here, too…”

Medivh raised an eyebrow, and then smiled. “Well, then. We can’t leave this unnattended, can we?”

Khadgar could only close his eyes and sigh as Medivh’s fingers got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> HEEH


End file.
